


Chef Leppard

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, goofing around backstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: Steve and Joe goofing around backstage before a Hysteria tour "in the round" concert.





	Chef Leppard

Joe was well aware that he should be getting ready for the show. Sav, Phil, and Rick already had and were either in the showers, getting into them, or coming out of them. 

However, he wasn't the only one stalling taking his shower and getting ready, and on a good night like this where Steve wasn't in one of his pre-stage panics, not still suffering the tail end of a hangover, and in the mood to goof off and show his fun-loving, silly side that Def Leppard saw less and less of lately, he had every reason to procrastinate. 

They were cracking jokes, Steve running around, Joe sitting in a chair and watching whilst talking with Steve, and chuckling at his jokes.

"Hang on a second -I've got it!" exclaimed Steve suddenly.

"Wait, what are you doing, Steve?" Joe asked, but got no response as Steve started digging in his trunk.

When he was in a lighthearted mood, Steve's silly antics could be a little unpredictable, as he usually didn't like to say what idea he had cooked up for everyone, but instead sprung it with complete surprise. 

And tonight especially _-wait a second? Where the heck did he get *that*?!_

Steve was pulling out a chef's hat and apron.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Joe, struggling to stifle a laugh.

"If it weren't that I couldn't get it on while playing, I bet this would start a riot during the "War" solo," murmured Steve, shaking it out.

Joe snorted and started chortling hard. He couldn't even stop it -between the fact that Steve had nicked an apron from somewhere, and then picturing him playing the solo to Gods of War in it -it was too funny. And to make matters worse, their manager, Ian, was following them around with that bloody camera -at least this time it was capturing something that might have been worth keeping as a memory!

By now, Steve had the hat on his head, looking absolutely ridiculous, and was tying the apron on. He turned to Ian, grinned mischievously, and putting his hands up, did a world class Swedish Chef impression.

"Burky-borky? Bork-bork-bork!" he attempted through giggling.

Joe gasped for air between laughs, giving a few raspy coughs having nearly choked on what he assumed to be nothing at all whilst laughing.

"Alright Ian, he's gonna cook up a solo for you!" joked Joe as Steve turned to him. "Here, first he needs this guitar!" 

Just as Joe started to pass his own guitar forward, Rick, who obviously had NOT expected the camera and Ian to be there, started to come around the corner to his trunk in the dressing room. He'd gone to the shower and forgotten his towel, so he was walking with an awkward gait, trying to cover the most-private of his parts with his one hand. When he came around the corner, seeing the camera, his odd gait turned into a running one, not entirely balanced, and trying desperately to dodge Steve, who had one foot up on a chair as he held the guitar, hurrying around the corner and out of sight.

Ian made some gasping noise that was obviously a stifled laugh at Rick's conundrum.

Steve leaned back, with over-exaggerated lifts of his hand after some strums just to look silly, and at that moment, Rick had apparently realized he'd left his towel in the bathroom on the hook of a stall door, and he'd run through for no reason at all. So, he made use of having gone back there to at least grab a drumstick so he could practice as soon as he did get to his towel and dried off, and ran back through, baring his posterior to the camera for a very short interval as he quickly dodged Steve one more time.

Steve giggled as he climbed down from the chair, handing the pick and guitar back to Joe.

"Fifteen minutes to barbecue!" he joked

"Chef Leppard! Ha!" Joe howled.

Steve snickered, pulling the hat and apron off.

Ian made some witty remark, causing Steve to laugh more as he folded the apron up to put away.

Then, the party was over, as their other, head tour manager, Peter Mensch came around the corner of the room, prompting Ian to turn his camera off quick so he didn't look like he was encouraging them.

"What are you guys doing? We have less than an hour before we're on! Go to your showers! Now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from about a year ago backing up. Same source of inspiration as Breach (the Hysteria backstage footage) -lighthearted fluff.


End file.
